Amdrag in the red corner
by dragondrewversion2
Summary: An ADJLrocky parody. Rated for slight blood and violence.
1. Prologue

ADJL:In the red corner

Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL...that's it, that's all.

Prologue

Have you ever had one of those days where you have to stand up for not only your beliefs, but also your honor, role in life and your dignity...but mostly your dignity.

"One...two...three.." called out the referee as everyone watched Jake Long lie down on the canvas nearly unconscious and severely injured.

Well I'm having one of those days right now. Yep, that's me, lying down there bleeding and about to lose consciousness in the middle of a dragon boxing match where if I don't win, I lose my job as the American Dragon. By now you're probably asking, _How did you get in this mess man?_ Well, it all started about two weeks ago at the Isle of Draco.

Like it so far, it's about to get better. Sorry for the short prologue. Review.


	2. Chapter 1:The challenge comes

Chapter 1:The challenge comes

"Welcome to enchanted elevators, where service always blah, blah, blah, etc okay let's go" said the elevator goblin as Jake, grandpa, and Fu dog got on the elevator.

"Hang on tight, kid." said Fu while bracing himself for the plunge.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." Jake said with a sort of irritated tone.

"Jake, I know the last time you came to the Isle of Draco you had some trouble with the council, but do not worry, I am sure they got over the fireworks incident." said gramps as he was getting his suitcase put up.

"Hey, I said I was sorry...and I'm sure that Fred's gotten over that firework knocking him (snickering) over into the lake and (starting to laugh) getting the council soaked." Jake said barely able to contain his laughter. Gramps just stared at him.

"Sorry." Jake said just before the elevator went down as fast as lightning. As soon as it went down, it stopped.

"I am never going to get used to that." said Jake as he stumbled out of the elevator.

"Try going down that thing after funnel cake day at that vendor around the corner."

"Ah Fu, are you trying to make me sick or something?"

"Enough, we must get to the stadium."

"So, what did the council call us down here for?"

"Well kid, we were invited to watch this new sport some dragon started up, dragon boxing."

"Boxing?"

"Yes young one, I think it is a brutish waste of talent to just fight for no good reason, but the council insisted we come."

"Yeah, that and I wanted to come so I could see if my bet will win or not."

"Who'd you bet on."

"John Lucerne, an English dragon with arms the size of tree trunks, it's a done deal."

"Well, lets go then."

After a short walk they made it to the stadium. It was jam packed with dragons from all around the world. After a little struggling to get through the crowd, they made it to their seats. They got settled just in time to see the fighters and the announcer enter the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, dragons of all ages, welcome to the first ever dragon boxing match, sponsored personally by me, Steven Ludwig."

"Yo, who's Steven Ludwig?"

"The guy who came up with the sport."

"He used to be the English dragon young one."

"Why would he start a sport like dragon boxing."

"Probably because the guy he sponsors is like the strongest dragon in the world, you know the guy I told you I was betting on."

"You mean that guy in the blue corner."

Then, Lucerne stood up off his stool and showed off his muscles to the audience and gave his opponent, an Irish dragon named Owen McArnold, a deadly stare.

"Yeah, that guy."

With that and a little bit more introduction by Ludwig, the match began. Owen came in first and threw the first punch, but it missed, then he threw another punch,but it missed too. Then finally Lucerne threw a punch and it hit dead on the face and sent McArnold flying across the ring and into the corner. Lucerne then came in and started throwing punch after punch after punch until finally McArnold crashed onto the canvas.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten, your out."

Everybody in the stands either started cheering or booing as Lucerne started his victory speech.

"Today, I have proved that I can defeat anybody or anything. So, I'm going to take this opportunity to challenge my next opponent, Jake Long."

Then everybody went dead silent and turned their heads towards Jake at his seat. Jake then uttered his response.

"Awww, man."

Like it so far, I hope so. Review


	3. Chapter 2:where to start

Chapter 2:Where to start.

"There is no way in heck I'm going to fight that guy." Jake said back at his grandpas shop after just after being challenged to fight Lucerne in a boxing match.

"But you must young one, it's part of the rules." Gramps said as he was preparing some tea.

"Say what, what rules?"

"The rules of dragon boxing kid." Fu dog replied as he pulled the rule book for boxing.

"According to this, if the world dragon boxing champion challenges another dragon to a match, he or she has to accept the challenge or it's an automatic forfeit."

"So what, forfeiting better than getting my face beat in."

"Kid, if you don't fight and win, you give up your position as the American dragon."

"WHAT, but why?"

"It says here that if a dragon protector fights the champion and loses or refuses to fight, he gives up his position to the champion, then the champion can choose whoever he wants to take his place."

"That is the most messed up rule I've ever heard. Yo Gramps, how did the dragon council approve this whacked out sport anyway?"

"I do not know, but until the sport is eventually banned, your going to have to fight Lucerne."

"But Gramps, he'll turn me into paste."

"So we better start training tomorrow young one."

"But--"

"Jake, do not question your dragon master."

"Fine, but how am I gonna train to fight against Lucerne?"

"Well, I've got an old friend in the human boxing business that might be able to help ya."

"Really, who?"

"His name is Donny, never would tell me his last name, but he knows boxing better than anyone else."

"FU, you told a human about magical creatures?"

"He's not human, he's a troll."

"Is he any good, fu?"

"He once helped to train smoking' Joe, that good enough?"

"Yes Fu, he will be fine, you get this Donny of yours and Jake will tell his family about the fight."

"Yea, you get Donny and I'll—wait a minute say what?"

Sorry it took me so long, but here it is.

REVIEW...please.


End file.
